Businesses and other organizations often require a supply of cash to fund transactions such as providing change for customer purchases. In some instances, such businesses and organizations use a cash handling device to provide an accessible cash supply. Occasionally, the supply of cash must be reduced to manageable levels so that a cash handling device does not overflow. Typically, a transport carrier will service the cash handling device and withdraw excess funds into one or more containers, each container being identified as a different transaction. Additionally, a transport carrier (or other user) must manually create each transaction that is needed for each of the multiple containers.